forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlands
| natives = none known | alignment trait = | gravity trait = Normal Gravity | time trait = Normal Time | shape & size = One infinite layer, but with a definite center | morphic = Highly Morphic (special), Divinely Morphic (minor) | faith trait = | elemental & energy traits = | magical trait = Limited to Dead: magic fades toward the center }} The plane of Concordant Opposition was the center of the Great Wheel of Outer Planes. It connected to all other Outer Planes and was truly neutral in alignment. Other names for this plane were Godsland and Friendly Opposition. Some characteristics of this plane were ascribed to the World Tree cosmology unaligned planes of Cynosure and the Fugue Plane when that cosmology became popular. Both of these planes survived the Spellplague to float in the Astral Sea. Concordant Opposition was the exception to many of the rules governing the Outer Planes, the first being its lack of alignment or true neutrality. It was an infinite plane, yet it had a definite center. The properties of all the other Outer Planes were mixed together in Concordant Opposition. Good, Evil, Law, and Chaos existed here in all their forms, but they were less able to affect each other due to the neutralizing effect of this plane. Description This plane defied description by changing the perception of those who entered, becoming a completely new and yet familiar plane with each visit. Typically on the first visit the plane appeared as a larger version of the visitor's homeland. (A farmer would see vast farmland, a scribe would see a huge library for example.) Subsequent visits would reveal a different face but demesnes remained in the same spatial location—a city on one visit might be a forest with inhabitable trees on the next—chaotic variation but with the same order and placement. Deities could not fully control what visitors saw and heard in their realms, but they could influence the appearance to represent their proclivities. Concordant Opposition had a neutralizing effect on the randomness of weapons and spells, reducing all healing and damage to the minimum possible while having no effect on strength or magical bonuses. In addition to this, magic itself was gradually neutralized as you approached the center of the plane (which appeared as a huge mountain, tree, fountain, tornado, tower, column, etc.). At about a thousand miles (1,600 km) out, high-level spells ceased to function. Every hundred miles (160 km) or so, lower level spells would begin to fail, until finally at two hundred miles (320 km) from the center even first-level spells would not function. This applied to divine magic and the powers of the gods as well. Therefore, this ring around the center of the plane became a meeting place, bazaar, and common ground used by every intelligent species of the Outer Planes including greater deities of differing alignments. Moving in closer to the center, at about one hundred miles (160 km), all chemical reactions ceased to function and even the gods could not get any closer to the center of the plane. The plane of Concordant Opposition connected to the Astral Plane by color pools (which were never found inside a radius of about six hundred miles (960 km) from the center), and all the other Outer Planes via portals. The portals were always seen as white disks of various sizes laid into the ground and were found at the 1,000 mile (1,600 km) mark in a ring around the center of the plane. Each disk could send travelers to any plane they concentrated on. If a group used the portal, the destination was determined by the majority. Beings of a chaotic nature would sometimes be taken to the wrong destination. Inhabitants Although Concordant Opposition had no known native species or races, members of all intelligent species could be found here meeting in dead magic zones, trading goods, or traveling between planes, often in service to the higher powers. All manner of demons, devils, spirit legions, einheriar, planetars, devas, and slaadi could be found here, for example. Realms * Dumathoin of the dwarven pantheon once had a large underground realm that reached almost to the center. * Eadro of the merfolk and locathah lived in a huge sea outside the ring of portals. * Gond the Wonderbringer once had a realm here. * Oghma the Binder, patron of bards and god of knowledge, had a realm close to the center of the plane where he maintained a prison for trouble-makers, usually demons and devils. * Semuanya of the lizardfolk once had a realm in a large swamp that bordered the sea of Eadro. * Sheela Peryroyl had a farm and orchard here. * Silvanus Oak Father and his Celtic brethren once controlled a large area outside the ring of portals. * Thoth of the Mulhorandi pantheon maintained homes both inside and outside the ring of portals. * Vergadain, dwarven god of wealth and luck, once made his home here. * Waukeen, Liberty's Maiden and Merchants' Friend, once had a realm here. References Category:Great Wheel planes Category:Outer Planes Category:Planes of existence